


Between meows and ouchs

by banewoodss



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/pseuds/banewoodss
Summary: Daniel goes to a vet shop looking for a job and ends up walking out with the cutest kitty he’s ever seen and the biggest crush on his new boss.





	Between meows and ouchs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is totally based on an old prompt i found on nielsung tag on tumblr. After seeing that i couldn't get the image of a vet!jisung out of my mind. khslrhsakçlrh  
> It's unbetaded so if you find any error just tell me so i can correct.  
> Enjoy. <3

Daniel loves dancing, this is the truest statement you could ever make about him. Ever since he was little, he never felt greedy for anything, but when he discovered the world of dancing, for the first time on his life he felt avid for something. And after that day, during his middle school festival where he performed for a crowd the first time in his life and felt the adrenaline and energy pouring from his body as he moved along to the song, he just knew that dancing was what he was going to do for the rest of his living days.

But life is hard living in Seoul is expensive and unfortunately doing some dance gigs here and there did not pay for all the things he needed, such as rent and... food.

He needed other job and he needed it quickly.

“You know, there’s a vet shop just close to the station in need of people, you should give it a try.” Seongwoo says when he sees his best friend sighing for the fifth time in the last five minutes. They both were on the regular coffee shop they always go after Daniel’s practice and after Seongwoo classes. They used to hang out a lot when they were on high school, but now with Seongwoo studying to be a lawyer and Daniel aiming a dancing career, it became harder and harder for them to meet, so every time they had free time they’d meet like that.

“Vet shop?” Daniel lift his head and arch his brows, interested on his friend’s words.

“Yeah. It has opened recently. They mostly take care of dogs and cats. You like animals, right? It can be fun and it will give you the money you need.” The brunette says and Daniel nods his head in agreement. He indeed loved animals, specially cats. A fond smile grows on his lips as he suddenly remember of his two daughters Rooney and Peter back at Busan.

“This seems nice, actually. But don’t you need qualifications to work in places like this?”

“Not really though?” Seongwoo’s brows unifies on his forehead as he looks sideways contemplative. “It’s more like a ‘showering the pets and helping giving medicines’ kinda of job I guess.”

“I can do that.” Daniel says nonchalantly, taking a sip of his recent made americano.

“Of course.” His friend agrees with a confident smile adorning his face. “Mihyunnie’s a big friend of the owner actually, and he’s kinda on his own so any help would be something I guess.” He completes mentioning his boyfriend and Daniel only hums understanding. “Should I ask Mihyun to set up an interview with the owner then?”

“Yes please.” The dancer asks pleasantly, putting his two hands together. “It would be the best really, spending my day with cute cats and even getting paid for it.”

“At least until you find a job at a dance academy.”

“Yeah, that would be nice too.” Daniel replies nerveless, aware of how hard it was to find a concrete job on this field. He misses the days where he felt young and hopeful with his own future, the times where the image of him moving to Seoul and finding someone who would recognizes his talent and make him big seemed easy. Now he didn’t even dreamt big, he just wanted to dance without worrying about next month rent.

“Your time will come, Niel-ah.” He feels a heavy hand on his own and looks up to see his friend fondly smiling at him. He smiles back at Seongwoo, at least he was lucky to have such good friends around him.

 

Three days later Daniel receives a text from Mihyun with the address of the vet shop and the time he should be there for the interview.

 

**Hwang Emperor (08:21)**

Dress nicely and don’t be nervous. ~

If everything goes well, Seongwoo will pay you meat. Fighting! uwu

**Daniel (08:22)**

Did Seongwoo hyung said that?

**Hwang Emperor (08:22)**

Not exactly, but I know a way to convince convince him. ;D

**Daniel (8:23)**

…

I don’t wanna know about that.

**Hwang Emperor (08:24)**

Hahaha.

Good luck Niel-ah. I’m sure Jisung hyung will like you. <3

 

Daniel spent exactly five minutes choosing an outfit, he only contemplated on how kinda of shirt he should use and decided to wear the best bottom down shirt he had with his usual skinny jeans. When he was properly dressed up he left his home and after fifteen minutes inside a bus, he arrived his destination. By the front the place didn’t look big, with a small vitrine showing the most various pet products and an also small green door, where Daniel knocked three times to call the attention of the person inside.

“It’s open!” A stuffy voice said from inside of the shop and seconds later Daniel hears the same voice yells “OUCH!”

“Excuse me.” The blonde said as he opens the door and enters the shop. The inside looked as simple as the front. The walls were gingerly painted with a light green, in the right side of the place there were a balcony that Daniel assumed it worked as a cash and by the left side there where more pet products settled up on shelves. It looked exactly what you would expect from a recent open one person vet shop but in addition to that, the place emanated a cozy feeling that made Daniel not want to leave the place. By the end of the shop there were a semi opened door with a plaque named “Clinic Room” on it.

“I’m here!” Someone call from the clinic room as it screams another “OUCH!”

The dancer hushes himself towards the room, wondering what exactly was happening to make the person in the room screams in what sounded like pain. He carefully opens the door and slowly enters the room, putting his head inside first to have a look.

That’s when he sees him.

Daniel had met a lot of beautiful men and women during his life, dated a few of them actually. But at that moment, he could only think that that man in front of him was definetly the most attractive person he’s ever seen on his life. He was wearing a white lab coat that seemed a little too big for his slim body, the jeans the man wore fitted perfectly on his apparently very toned legs and the color of his well fit shirt matched undeniably well with it, making Daniel wonder if it was really allowed for someone to look _that_ good on their work clothes. The man’s hair (Yoon Jisung, he learns as it’s written on the coat) was in a pink color that beautifully combined with his very pale skin (The kind of pale that made Daniel want to mark it all with red). He was so absorbed on the man’s visual that the only thing that caught him off was the sound of a ‘meow’ followed by another ‘ouch’ coming from the man again.

“Is everything ok?” Daniel finds courage to talk when he sees Jisung yells for the fifth time that morning. He looks to the clinic bed in the room, where a very aggressive (but cute) cat tried to free itself from the hold of the man. Jisung’s hand by now was already red and full of scratches and little bite marks.

“It’s ok.” The veterinary answers with a gentle smile and Daniel try his best not to melt right there in the clinic room. “It’s just this little boy here.I found him abandoned and hurt on the street but he refuses to let me take care of him.” He explains as he once again receives a scratch from the cat and pouts sadly. “I’m usually good calming scared cats, but it seems he just doesn’t like me.”

“Can I try?” Daniel gets closer to where the man were and slowly approximate his hands to the cat, tapping his fingers on the bed to get it’s attention and caressing it’s head when it seemed calmer. Minutes later the cat was laid down on the bed, purring to Daniel’s fondling.

“You’re good.” Jisung says as he observes from afar. Daniel laughs embarrassed and denies waving his free hand to the man.

“One of my cats was just like this when she was little. She would bite and scratches me whenever I got near her. I think I just learnt how to deal with it the hardest way. She still bites me though.” He explains and Jisung huffs at his words.

“Can you hold him like this so I can give him a medicine?” The veterinary asks already with a needle on his hands and Daniel just nods, giving him space to apply it in the kitten. Fortunately the cat was already calm and didn’t protest when Jisung approached him.

“There. See? It didn’t even hurt, you silly.” He says to the cat, a fond smiles on his lips as he looks with affection to the animal and that little act just makes Daniel’s heart beats more than it was supposed to beat.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduced myself yet.” Jisung says as he turns his attention to the dancer. “My name is Yoon Jisung, I’m the owner of this small but hopefully excellent vet shop.”

“Daniel. Kang Daniel.” The dancer slighty bows to the man in front of him, not exactly knowing how to act on that situation.

“Welcome aboard, Daniel-ssi.” Jisung says bowing back to him and offering a hand after. “We start tomorrow at 9AM. Be here.”

“What?” Daniel takes the hand offered to him and shakes it, a confused expression on his face.

“You hired.”

“What about the interview?”

“No need for that, I think you’re good already.” Jisung releases his hand from Daniel’s hold and walks out towards a wardrobe next to the bed. “I needed someone strong and who likes animals to help me out.” He explains as he picks up a small pack with cat food and puts it into a bowl. “You were really good with this kiddo here.” He puts the bowl in front of the kitty before moving his eyes to take a look at the man in front of him. Daniel tries not to be self conscious with the gaze, but ends up straightening his body up as he put his hands on his sides, his ears turning into a bright shade of red when he sees the man scanning him with his eyes. “And you seem strong enough, so it’s all good.”

“Thank you?” The blonde tries unsure and observes the way Jisung’s eyes beautifully turns into a half moon shape when he softly laughs to him.

“Now, what are we gonna do about you?” The veterinary says as he holds the small cat with his two hands and got their faces closer, completely ignoring the cat’s attempts of scrapping his nose again. “I can’t stay with you, brat. My landlord will expel me if I bring another cat to my apartment.” He says with a sad pout on his lips and Daniel couldn’t hold the thought of how adorable it was seeing that handsome grown ass man talking sweet to a cat. The fact he was not giving a shit about the fact the kitty was still trying to rip of his face just made the entire thing even better.

“So cute.” Daniel unconsciously says between jiggles and feels his cheeks heats when he’s hit by the sudden realization he said something that was better to keep for himself.

“Hum?” Jisung asks, looking at Daniel with curiosity in his eyes.

“T-The cat.” The dancer quickly explain as he scratch his nose embarrassed to receive an arched brow from Jisung. “It’s so cute it makes me want to take him home.”

And Daniel could see the exact moment where the veterinary’s eyes literally _shine_ _d_ with his words, his entire face brightening up. He looked like someone just told him the world hunger was finally eradicated.

“Really?” Jisung asks with the biggest grin Daniel had ever seen on a person’s face. “Do you want to?” He approaches the slight taller man and passes the small cat to him, looking so hopeful and cute that Daniel had to hold back a wheeze.

And, really. How could he possibly say no to that?

 

 

Hours later, when Daniel is already back at home he gives his hyung a call.

“What’s up Niel-ah.” The usual high toned voice of Seongwoo says in the other line.

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” He starts.

“Sure. What’s it? By the way, how was the interview?”

“Is it ok to ask out someone you just met?” Daniel asks, deciding to ignore the other question, it takes a few seconds to Ong answer him.

“It is, I guess? If the person caused you such a big impression, go for it.” The latter says and Daniel just hums contemplative. “Why? Are you interested in some-” He continues but it’s cut by the other words:

“What if the said person is your new boss?”

“Oh. My. God.” Seongwoo says exasperated after a while, not actually believing in his friend’s words. “Are you fucking serious, Kang Daniel?”

“Hyung!” The dancer exclaims when he notices the judgment in his friend’s tone. “He’s so cute and hot. How can someone be so cute and hot at the same time? Don’t you think it’s unfair?” He questions in awe as he caress Ori’s hears and hears him purring in response.

“What was that sound?” Ong asks suspicious and Daniel thanks the heavens this was a phone conversation, because Seongwoo would probably kick his ass if he was there.

Daniel had this strange habit of picking up every stray cat he saw on the streets. This gave his mother terrible headaches when he was young because at some point their house had more cats than people and the woman had to find people to adopt each one of Daniel’s _babies,_ because twelve cats were just too much for her. After that his mother made him promise not to bring any more cats to their house and they settle for raising Peter and Rooney only. When he moved to Seoul, the mission of preventing Daniel from creating an animal shelter was passed to Seongwoo. He lost the count of how many times his friend stopped him from adopting another cat, claiming he already had two back in Busan to take care of.

“He was abandoned and Jisung hyung couldn’t take him home!” Daniel defends himself just to hear Seongwoo’s deep sigh and Mihyun’s loud laugh on the line. “And he looked at me with those eyes. Have you seen _that_ eyes, hyung?”

“It’s been just a day and he already convinced you to adopt a cat. You’re so whipped man, I can believe it.” Seongwoo says and Daniel just hums in agreement, not being sure if he could deny it.

“So, should I ask him out?” He asks hopeful after a while and hears Mihyun laughing once again.

“Of course not, dummy! He’s literally your boss now.” Seongwoo says, trying to put some sense on his friend’s mind, but Daniel wasn’t really buying it.

“But hyung...”

“Daniel, you gonna work with him. Everyday. You two alone. Just think how awkward it would be if you flirted with him the entire day instead of working. He could fire you.”

“I wouldn’t flirt with him the entire day. Just sometimes.”

“That’s not the point!”

“So what should I do?”

“I don’t know, be his friend. Just don’t go asking him out out of nowhere, ok? Try to at least create a professional relationship with him before, for the sake of your rent.”

“I’ll try.” Daniel replies feeling defeated. If this was a usual situation and he had met Jisung in any other situation that wasn’t a job interview, Daniel would’ve just asked Jisung out and then they would go on a date and then have dinner together and talk about cats and stuffs they equally love. And when the silence would fall between them Daniel would just hold his hand across the table, gazing him with desire and fondness in his eyes. And by the end of the night he would walk Jisung home to finally kiss the shit out of him.

And even if things didn’t work out between them, they could just move on and not see each other again.

But this wasn’t a usual situation and unfortunately Seongwoo had a point.

He had to remain professional, he needed the job, the money. And Jisung didn’t know him well enough (yet) to just let it go and laugh it off Daniel’s attempts of getting into his pants.

 

So he had to hold himself back and act professional for now.

 

And he tried.

But damn, it was hard!

The first few days Daniel spent his working hours with Jisung teaching him how use the cashier (it was a little confusing in the beginning but he got the touch of it with the time. Jisung was patient enough to repeat the processes for him god know how many times) and help him give the pets a bath (this one being a little easier), and soon enough Daniel had already mastered how the shop worked and happily helped the owner with all he could.

And it would have been easier to deal with all this if Daniel didn’t find Jisung so attractive.

But he still couldn’t understand how the hell it was possible to every damn thing the man did be so fucking cute.

Jisung’s way of greeting the clients?

Cute.

Jisung’s way of taking care of pets?

Cute.

Jisung’s way of baby talking with pets?

So freaking cute!

And Jisung’s smiles?

That was just fucking unfair.

Besides that, he was so kind hard working and caring that at some point Daniel couldn’t stop himself from not only being attracted but also falling for the guy.

And he tried to keep his hands for himself, he really tried.

But sometimes, out of conscious, he would stand next to Jisung closer than what was considered normal. He would just stay next to him, and sometimes while they talk, he would pass his arms over the older’s shoulders or waist for no reason at all. The latter didn’t seem to care nor complain so Daniel always counted that as a win.

When they had lunch together he would take the food off Jisung’s face with his fingers and smile fondly at him when he saw the veterinary thanking him with redden cheeks.

Also, during the weekends when Jisung visited his flat to play with Ori, Daniel would shamelessly cling on Jisung’s sides, resting his head on the elder shoulder. An affectionate smile on his lips as he observed Jisung uses pet toys to play with Ori (They noticed that Jisung was slowly growing on the kitty, now she only tried to scratch his face twice a day, they both considered that progress).

And sometimes it was the latter who initiated it, like during that part of the day when the sun was laying down and they were tired from working all day, Jisung would sit down next to Daniel behind the balcony, and as they waited for the time to the shop close, Jisung would slowly lean his head on Daniel’s chest, taking that time to finally rest. Some days he would just sigh tired and talk with the younger about the most various things. In other days he would accidentally fall asleep, taking a short nap on the comfort of the dancer’s chest. On days like this, Daniel happily observed the way Jisung’s chest would slowly go up and down and as the older breathed the dancer would pull out the strands of hair that insisted on falling on Jisung’s eyes. A sense of domesticity and fondness filling him up. In days like this, the voice of Seongwoo calling him whipped would echo on his mind, and Daniel would only laugh soundless and bitter at the thought, because he really was.

 

He was so whipped it wasn’t even funny anymore.

 

\---------------

 

It was a relatively weak day on the shop and Daniel was playing games in the balcony while Jisung was on the clinic room, arranging some stuffs for the week. In days like this where they almost had no client, Jisung would use the free time to do the stuffs he couldn’t do when there were animals to take care of. Daniel always offered his help but Jisung just shush him away, telling him to take a break. The blonde didn’t like to see the other man working so much like that but with the time he learned that there was nothing he could do about to make Jisung stop, so instead of arguing he just stayed at the balcony and sometimes he would go where the veterinary was, with a bottle of juice and a snack on his hand to feed him. If he couldn’t stop him, he would at least take care of him.

Daniel just swore out loud after losing a round of his game when he heard the door bell ringing, warning him someone just entered the shop. The dancer drop his phone on the balcony and stand on his feet to welcome the potential client. He observes a tall brunette man entering the establishment, he had round cheeks that reminded Daniel of a child, but in contrast to that he was wearing a well fit black suit.

“Good evening.” The brunette says when he notices Daniel at the balcony and approaches him.

“Hello and welcome, sir. How can I help?” Daniel asks with a smile, the rehearsed greeting he learned with Jisung on the first week already on the tip of his tongue. The guy in front of him didn’t seem to pay attention to him, choosing to have a look at the shop as Daniel said his words.

“I’m looking for Yoon Jisung. Is he here?” He questions after a while and Daniel was about the give him an answer when they hear the door of the clinic room opening and a pink haired man getting out from there.

“Jaehwan-ah?” Jisung asks with knitted brows as soon as he sees them and Daniel observes with displease how the mandu cheek guy’s face enlightens with the presence of Jisung in the room. And he had do hold himself to not get in their way when he sees the man running with open arms to hug his hyung.

“Hyung!” Jaehwan whines and Jisung laughs hard as he receives the tightest hug from the brunette.”I missed you.”

“Ok ok, I missed you too.” The latter answer between chuckles, giving light pats on the other back as he hugs him back.

They looked so intimate that it made Daniel feel like an intruder in the room. And it wasn’t a good feeling, he hated it. He just wanted to get in there, break their hug and involve Jisung in his own arms, far away from the Jaehwan guy. But he knew it would be childish of him to behave like that, so he just glared at the brunette instead, wishing the moment between them to just end already.

“What are you doing here? And why are you dressed so handsome?” Jisung asked with amusement when he moved away from the other.

“Did you like it?” Jaehwan asks while making various strange poses in front of Jisung. The latter just laughs and grab his phone to take some pictures of him. “I just held a concert to some old people at uni and they made me and the band dress like that.”

“Isn’t it expensive?”

“I bet it is. That’s why I’m just enjoying this moment before I have to return it.”

“Just make sure you don’t eat anything. You don’t have enough money to pay for the damage if you soil it.”

“But hyung! I thought you would buy me dinner. I even came to see you!” Jaehwan says with a sad pout on his lips.

“And you only came here to eat? Not to see me, huh?” Jisung says, hitting the brunette with the clipboard he had on hands and Jaehwan just laughs, trying to stop him.

At the balcony, Daniel, who was 100% done with all the (what he considered as) flirting, out of anger abruptly slap his hand at the balcony. He uses more strength than he had planned and it causes a sound too loud to be ignored, so seconds later the two guys standing far from the balcony dodge their eyes to him, looking rather confused and a bit startled.

“It was a huh...” The blonde stutters, trying to find a reasonable excuse for his behavior. “A bug. It’s dead now.”

“I guess you guys need repelent, huh?” Jaehwan comments after a moment of silence and Jisung huffs at the comment.

“I’ll buy one tomorrow.” The veterinary says weakly and turn his attention to both of them. “I forgot to introduce you guys. Jaehwan-ah, this is Kang Daniel, my right hand-man. Niel-ah, this is Kim Jaehwan, an old friend of Mihyun and I” He introduces them and observes the two guys bowing and exchanging greetings.

“Hyung, do you have time now? I want to talk to you about something.” The brunette asks after a while and Jisung just nods in agreement.

“Niel-ah, I’ll be here in the clinic room with Jaehwan. Just call me if you need anything ok? Although I don’t think someone will show up at this hour.”

“Yes, sir.” The blonde answer half heartledy and observes with an angry pout on his lips the two man entering the room and closing the door behind them, leaving him behind wondering what the hell were they going to talk about.

 

 

Hours later, when Daniel’s already home, laying on his bed with Ori on his stomach, he gives Seongwoo a call.

“Who the hell is Kim Jaehwan? You told me he didn’t have a boyfriend!” The blonde exclaims as soon as Seongwoo picks up the call.

“Hi Niellie, how are you? I’m good too, it’s so nice hearing your voice.” His friend says in fake politeness.

“Hyung.”

“Ok, sorry. What happened?”

“Do you know this Kim Jaehwan guy?” Daniel asks again impatient. After excusing himself Jisung spent the rest of the day chatting about who knows what with Jaehwan in the clinic room. When Daniel’s shift ended, they were still talking and he left still not knowing exactly who the guy is and what’s his relationship with Jisung. He called the only person that could help him with it.

“He’s more like a Mihyun friend actually.”

“He came to the shop today. I don’t know if I like him.” The blonde confesses not really hiding his discontent and for his surprise he hears Seongwoo humming in agreement.

“Yeah, I don’t like him much either.”

“What the hell Ong Seongwoo? You said you found him funny and cool the first time I introduce him to you, dumbass.” He hears Mihyun’s voice on the other line and it didn’t need much to Daniel knows he was upset.

“Well, that was BEFORE you tell me he’s you ex.” Seongwoo complains and Daniel’s brows arches at the new information.

“Wow, he dated Mihyun-hyung?” He asks, his mouth forming a perfect ‘O’.

“Yep.” Seongwoo replies unpleased.

“But we’re friends now!” Mihyun exclaims in a happy tone and Daniel could hear the heavy sigh Seongwoo let out after this.

“Unfortunately.”

“Stop it, we’ve discussed that already.” Mihyun says in the other line, sounding like a father scolding his child.

“Why did you break up?” Daniel asks bluntly, ignoring the couple’s bickering on the other line.

“We were in love with someone else.” Mihyun simply replies and a thought suddenly pops on Daniel’s mind.

“He loves someone else? Is it Jisung hyung?”

“What the fuck Daniel, no. They are childhood friends. Jaehwan has a girlfriend now, he’s even thinking in proposing to her.”

“Oh.” The dancer answers weakly, a wave of relieve fulfilling his chest. There is nothing between them, he could breath now.

“Don’t worry Niel-ah, Jisung hyung’s very much single right now.”

“Ok, thanks for telling me, hyung.” Daniel says and hears Mihyun humming in response and telling him good night.

“By the way, how was the audition?” Seongwoo asks seconds later, when he finally get his phone back from Mihyun’s hand. Just earlier that week Daniel told him he was going to do an audition for a new company who was hiring choreographers to their crew.

“It was good, I guess? They seemed to like my dance and said they would be in touch so.” He explained weakly. He was actually trying not to think about that too much, afraid of getting his hopes high for nothing.

“That’s sounds good.”

“Yeah, my fingers are crossed.”

“We’re rooting for you Niel-ah.” Ong says softly and Daniel smiles at his words, knowing he meant each one of them.

“Thanks hyungs.” He happily says before hanging up.

That night, without the ghost of Jisung dating someone else hunting him, Daniel was able to sleep with peace and joy.

 

\---------------

 

Daniel was trying to stay cool, he really was. But with Jaehwan coming to the shop every afternoon to see Jisung, things was starting to get hard.

The musician was actually not a bad guy, he was polite and sometimes in the rare days they talked at the balcony instead of going to the clinic room, he would tell some pretty funny jokes to Jisung and Daniel.

If it wasn’t for the fact he kept stealing Jisung’s time from him, Daniel would have liked the guy.

But that wasn’t the case and now every time the dancer heard the door’s bell ringing and saw the mandu cheeks guy entering, Daniel’s first instinct would tell him to run to the clinic room and lock himself with Jisung there, just to not let the guy steal another afternoon with his hyung from him.

He didn’t do that though, instead he gives his best fake welcoming smile he could give at that moment and waves at him when he sees Jaehwan nodding and smiling to him before going to the room where Jisung usually is.

But different from the other afternoons, that day Jisung doesn’t say goodbye to Jaehwan with a smile in his face. Well, he _does_ smiles at Jaehwan when he sees him off but it didn’t take much to Daniel notice that that wasn’t a real smile, and the heavy sigh Jisung lets out after Jaehwan exits the shop just proves Daniel’s point. Something was wrong.

“Hyung?” Daniel lifts from his seat at the balcony and slowly approaches Jisung, a soothing hand holding his hyung’s wrist when he gets close enough. That became a habit of him, when he didn’t know how nor couldn’t use his words to express what he was thinking or felling, he would just touch Jisung somewhere, in an unconscious act of saying he was there for him. His touch takes Jisung out of his thoughts and the as he stares Daniel, the elder worried expression quickly turns into a smile, but not a real one.

“Yeah, Niel-ah?” The veterinary says lifting his head to look Daniel in the eye, he looked normal at first with his usual gentle smile adorning his beautiful face. But his shoulders were shrunk and Daniel could sense a glimpse of sadness through his eyes. Something was definitely wrong, and Daniel was 100% sure it was that Jaehwan guy fault.

“What happened?” The blonde asks and receives an inquisitive look from Jisung. “You don’t look fine.”

“Nothing happened, it’s all fine.” Jisung assures him with a light tap on the youngster shoulder but it just takes him a quick look at Daniel’s face to know the man wasn’t buying it. He lets out another heavy sigh before saying: “It’s just there’s a lot going in my mind right now.”

“Do you wanna talk?” Daniel asks apprehensive. He also wanted to ask _Is it because of Jaehwan? Should I kick his ass?_ But holds those questions to himself. He sees Jisung making his way to the balcony and follows his steps, his hand not letting his wrist. Soon Daniel finds himself laying his back on the balcony, facing Jisung who decided to sit on a chair. The latter spend some seconds alternating his look between the entry and his watch, probably wondering if some client would still appear at this hour. After repeating the process one more time, he turn his gaze to the floor, taking a deep breath before talking:

“Jaehwan just got engaged.” Jisung says and Daniel feel his heart throb at the words. Is that why he was sad? Because Jaehwan’s going to marry?

“Oh.” He says instead. “And is this a bad thing?” Besides the ache in his chest he’s able to formulate a question. A confused frown form on his brows when he hears Jisung chuckling at his words.

“Of course not. I’m freaking happy for him. I never saw him so happy with someone as he’s with his girlfriend and I’m glad he found someone who loves him that much.” The latter says and for the first time in that day Daniel sees a genuine smile adorning his face. “Mihyunnie also found someone and really, they’re so in love it’s ridiculous.” Daniel hums in response, he’s seen how Mihyun and Seongwoo looked at each other and he couldn’t agree more. He couldn’t wait for them to get married already and for him to become Seongwoo’s best man.

“And I’m happy for them, I’m so freaking happy and proud and relieved because they have such amazing people by their sides. I couldn’t be happier.”

“What’s wrong then?” Daniel finally asks, a little worried with how the fond smile on Jisung’s lips were slowly turning into a bitter expression. This time, Jisung takes his time to answer, Daniel sees he nervously playing with his hands, examining his fingers, looking like he has never done that. Daniel doesn’t say anything, just waits for Jisung’s answer like he had all the time of the world. The reply comes moments later in a tone Daniel never heard Jisung using.

“It’s just that I feel stuck?” The latter begins. “All my friends are settle with someone and I’m really happy for them. But even though I know it’s lame, I can’t help but feel lonely you know? And this has never been a problem, I can deal with loneliness just fine. But now Jaehwan comes here every day all worried, trying to put me in some blind date because he’s too worried his hyung is going to _die alone_.” Jisung says in one breath, all the frustration and discontentment coming out with his words. “And I hate blind dates, I really do. I hate that awkward first meetings, I hate the small talk and I hate how unnatural that all are.”

“But what if Jaehwan is right, Niel-ah? What if I’m really wasting my time by being too coy? What if I really die alone?”

“Hyung.” Daniel calls him weakly, he looks at the man seated on the chair right in front of him and couldn’t help but sigh worried. The man wasn’t look at his face but the floor instead, his eyebrows united on his forehead and a pout adorned his lips. He looked so small and sad that a heavy feeling filled Daniel’s chest. He didn’t know such thoughts were haunting Jisung, he hated seeing him like that, so hopeless and discontent. All he wanted to do was wrap him in his arms and make all the worries Jisung was feeling simply go away.

“Should I go then? Should I give a try?” Jisung asks sounding defeated and at that words Daniel just knew he had to do something, and do it fast.

“You don’t need to.” He says in a blur. This catches Jisung’s attention and the latter finally lift his head do look at him.

“Huh?”

“You can go out with me instead.” Daniel continues quickly, using the courage he didn’t know he had until then. He tries not to back out when he sees Jisung’s eyes widening in a mix of shock and confusion.

“What are you talking ab-”

“Yeah. Look, I already know everything about you, right? We can then just skip the small talk and the awkward conversations you hate so much then. And besides that, I’m also already in love with you so...”

“What?” Jisung lifts up from his chair at his words and if it was possible for his eyes to become wider, it does.

“And I don’t care if you accept me only because you’re feeling lonely, I can work with that.” The dancer continues with certain, the words tasting bitter on his mouth, but he says it anyway.

“Niel-ah.” Jisung tries, this time the tone of his voice sounding little weaker. He slowly approaches Daniel who was a few steps away from him. Meanwhile, the blonde continues his monologue.

“If you give me the chance I can make you really love me, hyung.”

“Daniel, wait. Let me ta-” In an attempt to get his attention Jisung lift his hand to hold the sleeve of Daniel’s shirt while standing right in front of him. But Daniel didn’t want to listen. He couldn’t stand being rejected without getting to say everything he wanted.

“And you don’t need to worry about the boss-employer thing because I got the job an entertainment company so soon you won’t be my boss anymore.”

“Wait! What the hell?”

“Oh. Yeah sorry for not saying that earlier, I didn’t want to say anything before being sure of it.”

“That’s not it, dumbass.” Jisung hits his shoulder lightly and Daniel finally _look_ at him. The letter wore an expression that Daniel couldn’t quite decipher, his eyes were widen and he looked surprised but at the same time insecure. The dancer observes with attention the way the latter bites his lower lip before opening his mouth to say: “Y-You l-like me?” He stumbled on his own words and Daniel finds it cute the way the tip of his ears slowly turns red as he asks the question. He smiles fondly at the scene.

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been saying for the last five minutes. I actually thought you already knew.”

“How the hell could I know?” Jisung asks incredulous, like Daniel was just talking nonsense to him.

“Well, I wasn’t being very subtle about it.” He replies with with a knot on his brows, remembering the many moments he almost unconsciously flirted with Jisung, at the shop, the restaurants, the mall, on his own house...

“I thought you were just being nice.” Jisung says contemplative and that doesn’t fail to make the youngster laugh out loud. He thought Daniel was being _nice._ The blonde comes close to Jisung and with his two hands he cups the face of the veterinary, making him lift his head and face him. He stays some seconds that way, looking the latter right in the eyes, this times allowing himself to examine his features without the fear of being caught. And when he sees the way Jisung’s eyes shines as he look back to him, Daniel unites all his courage to say:

“I really like you Jisung-hyung. Will you give me a chance and let me take you on a date?” He asks, the words he’s been wanting to say since the first week working on this shopping finally coming out of his mouth. Jisung doesn’t reply though, he only look closely to Daniel, studying his face. His silence was starting to make Daniel uncomfortable but before he could say anything, Jisung throws him a sweet smile and bring their heads together, sealing his lips on Daniel’s.

At first the dancer was too shocked to do anything. He just froze there, thinking how the hell things became like that. But when he feels Jisung nibbling his lower lip, a rush of passion hits him and he quickly kiss the latter back, tilting his head to get a better angle to deepen the kiss.

Jisung tasted like chocolate, milk and home. And as he felt the man beneath him raising his arms to wrap his shoulders, Daniel started to wonder how he was capable of enduring all these months without Jisung on his arms.

“I like going to the cinema.” The veterinary says with a content smile after parting their lips, his arms easilly resting on the dancer’s shoulders.

“What a coincidence. I love movies.” Daniel replies smirking, he roams his hands through the latter’s torso and rests it on his waist, with little effort he brings their body even closer.

“Cinema it is then.”

“Cinema it is.” Daniel repeats nodding his head in agreement.

“Ok.” The veterinaty says.

“Ok.” Daniel echoes.

“Nice.” Jisung says, suddenly chuckles and Daniel caught himself laughing together with him. He feels a rush of happiness on his chest and it’s so overwhelming that he has to rest his head on Jisung’s shoulders, he feels the veterinary’s hand slowly wandering on his nape, caressing his hair in such a domestic way it made him never want to leave his embrace.

“Nice.” He echoes once again and smiles delighted when he hears Jisung’s loud laugh close to his ear.

Weeks later, when they both were laying on Daniel’s bed, Jisung lift his head from Daniel’s naked chest and search for his eyes. The man were lying beside Daniel, half of his naked body on the bed and the other half on top of Daniel, whose arm was wrapped Jisung’s waist keeping him close.

“By the way, when did you start liking me?” The latter asks light-hearted and observes the way Daniel’s brows frowns contemplative.

“Would it be too cheesy if I say since the first time I saw you?” Daniel replies looking down to Jisung. He let out a small chuckle, trying to mask the embarrassment he felt after hearing his own words.

“That was five months ago.” Jisung says skeptical. Daniel just hums and nods in agreement. “And you said nothing during this entire time.”

“Yep.” The blonde says nonchalantly and Jisung hums in responde before resting his head on Daniel’s chest again. The latter stays in silence for a while, gazing nowhere in particular. His odd behavior catches Daniel’s attention and the dancer lightly pinches his side, trying to make his (finally!) boyfriend look at him.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asks when Jisung lift his head once again, his chin resting on Daniel’s chest as he looked at the blonde curiously.

“Nothing.” The latter shrugs before stealing a quick kiss from Daniel’s lips. “Just thinking how idiots we are. I’ve also liked you since the beginning, but it took us five months to get in here.”

“I thought about asking in out in the first day, but Seongwoo hyung said it was a bad idea.” The blonde explains with a little pout on his lips, remembering the frustration he felt back then. That makes Jisung’s brows arches in surprise.

“Really? Why though?”

“He said it would be weird since we would be working together.”

“That actually makes sense.” Jisung agrees thoughtful. “But even though it was like this back then, I think we could have made things work.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that if you had asked me out five months ago, even if we were boss and employee, I would’ve probably said yes.”

“Don’t say that, hyung.” Daniel says in a serious tone, looking almost angry and Jisung chuckles at the sudden change of his boyfriend’s mood.

“Why? It’s true.”

“I’m feeling like an idiot now. I spent _months_ pining over you and now you’re telling I didn’t even have to. And all because I chose to follow fucking Ong Seongwoo’s advice.”

“It’s done already, Niel-ah. Let’s forget it.” Jisung says trying to sooth him, but Daniel wasn’t listening. Too busy thinking about the time he wasted.

“I’m ending my friendship with him, that’s it. He doesn’t deserve it, he stole five months with you from me.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Jisung says with an amused smile on his lips, finding the entire situation funny. “And you can’t do that, we still have to be their best man when they marry.” He continues and suddenly an image of Jisung wearing a tight suit and they both dancing in a wedding comes on Daniel’s mind, and the tempt image successfully makes him forget his anger.

“I’ll give him another chance.” He says weakly and Jisung smiles fondly at him before lifting from his place to bring their faces together and kiss him. Daniel hold him by the waist and change their positions, putting himself on top of Jisung. The shop was close for the day so they had the entire afternoon for themselves, and Daniel was ready to make a good use of this time.

 

He later texts Seongwoo, and between the innumerous messages telling his friend how much he loved Jisung, Daniel demands (more like orders) Seongwoo to never try to give people advice again.

 

They sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the end, i suck at it çkslhrsdklrhsdçlrhs  
> As you know, comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> And i'm also on twitter so feel free to follow me: @jisunshiness  
> bye!


End file.
